This invention relates to packaging machines in general and, in particular, to a new and useful packaging machine which includes a piston which is movable in one direction to take in a dosage of material and, in an opposite direction, to discharge the material and, wherein, there is a valve connected between the fill line for the material and the discharge line for the material and which includes means for varying the stroke of the piston.